onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gura Gura no Mi
The Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a "Quake Man," allowing the user to create shock waves (or "quakes"). "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Edward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. Teach following the death of the former. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, Oda states the Gura Gura no Mi is the strongest Paramecia fruit. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive shock waves, which can travel in the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, this almost seemed to be an exaggerated description. The fruit can take down an entire island with ease, although its limitations are noticeable: it took several shots to take down the Marine Headquarters base (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel); Admiral Aokiji was capable of stopping the tsunami. Although to note the situations at hand, it was only until after Ace's death that Whitebeard truly attempted to take down Marineford in his anger, but it was Teach who truly was willing to destroy the island using both his Devil Fruit powers. And although neither men succeeded in taking the island down (having both been stopped and the latter lacking control of the power yet), the aftershocks and tsunami were felt outside of the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552 and Episode 462, Sengoku explains about Whitebeard's Devil Fruit powers. Sengoku's claim may have referred to the aftereffects of the fruit however, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". It should also be noted, however, that Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. Both Sengoku and Tsuru are renowned as great tacticians, so it is very unlikely that they made exaggerated claims of that level and they truly believe the Gura Gura no Mi holds the power to destroy the world. , wielding both the powers of the Yami Yami no Mi (left hand) and the Gura Gura no Mi (right hand).]] When Blackbeard took this Devil Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with this power of earthquake which "brings destruction to all", combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he is truly invincible and the strongest. This Devil Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as noted by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This is largely because although the user seems to be able to control the magnitude of the shock and its point of impact, the quakes produced by the fruit themselves shake the area they hit indiscriminately. Because of this, allies of the user have to be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals have been able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Marineford's execution platform, possibly using a strong Busōshoku Haki together. Also, the Siege Wall that Sengoku planted was composed of material that even Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, which gave enemies a much greater ease in attacking him. Usage Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit. Blackbeard was also capable of using all of them, but he still lacks the mastery of the Fruit his old captain had. * The first skill is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552 and Episode 461, Whitebeard demonstrates the usage of his Devil Fruit. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Whitebeard causes an air-quake. This technique can also be used for close range strike, causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to form a barrier of sorts, the vibrations of which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji, as vibrations can not be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. * The second skill allows him to focus his power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Ronse with a single blow. He can also surround his bisento with the same bubble to increase its striking power and range. * The third skill lets him "grab" an entire area and rapidly shift it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. Gallery Whitebeard's shock waves. |Whitebeard vs Ronse.png|Whitebeard's "Quake Bubble" being used on Vice-Admiral Ronse. |Guravity Shift.gif|Whitebeard grabbing the air with his hands. |Gura_Gura_Island_Quake.PNG|Whitebeard devastating Marineford by tilting the entire island. |Gura_weapon.jpg|Whitebeard surrounding his weapon with a quake bubble. }} Trivia * This is the first Devil Fruit to be shown to belong to two separate users, having been acquired by Blackbeard after the death of Whitebeard, via an as-of-yet undisclosed method. Furthermore, it now shares a distinction with the Yami Yami no Mi as the first two fruits to be wielded concurrently by the same user. * This Devil Fruit's name is reminiscent of Whitebeard's laughter style, "Gurarara". This attribute is shared with Perona's Horo Horo no Mi. * The Gura Gura no Mi's powers is one of the three aspects that made Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon (the other two being his polearm (despite in greek mythology, he is usually portrayed with a three prong spear/trident) and his status as a Yonkou), as the Emperor of the Seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. * Unlike most characters in the series, Whitebeard has not named any of the attacks he has used, a distinction he shares with Dracule Mihawk and Gin, as well as some other characters. * The idea of a Devil Fruit that would allow someone to create tsunamis was first brought up when Morgan explained what Devil Fruits are. References External Links * Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. * Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. * Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by Whitebeard. * Vibration - Wikipedia article on the anomaly controlled by Whitebeard. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia